Cuando la eternidad no es tan mala
by Yuos
Summary: Jade y Beck son vampiros que llevan una carga pesada en toda su existencia, y empiezan a cuestionarse todo,pero¿que pasaría una vez que conoce a una humana llamada Tori Vega?
1. Chapter 1

_Texto en cursiva es pensamiento_

 **Texto en negrita es llamada telefónica o lugares**

 _Durante 600 años de mi vida inmortal como vampira he aprendido y conocido de todo. Me han catalogado como chica cruel,déspota,chica sin sentimientos, no puedo negar que disfrute bastante al hacer esas torturas y ver las caras de gritos de dolor y sufrimiento._

Sonrió con gratitud mientras bajo por las escaleras en dirección al salón, veo a Beck sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión una pelicula de vampiros del año 1960.

Suspiro con aburrimiento, ya que lo hemos visto unas 100 veces la misma película, me acerco a Beck, aparta la vista para mirarme, sonríe y yo hago lo mismo, me acerco para darle un beso en los labios y el me responde con la misma intensidad, me muerde un poco los labios, gimo un poco y sonrío, me separo de él y camino en dirección a la cocina en busca de una botella que contiene sangre.

El me sigue, le ofrezco uno, no antes de besarme de nuevo en los labios, sonrío y el me mira con esa picardía en los ojos.

Antes de que se me olvide la sangre es artificial, lo obtenemos en un banco de sangre, estábamos cansados de beber sangre humana y hemos acordado beber sangre humana cuando las circunstancias lo requieran.

-Bueno, querida-prosigue el mientras se levanta de la silla en el que está sentado y me abraza por la espalda-¿tienes algún plan que hacer?,¿podemos salir a dar un paseo?

 _Suspiro y asiento en respuesta porque no tenemos nada que hacer con nuestras vidas, aparte de soportar nuestra pesada existencia, es de noche, observo por la ventana de lo cocina, llevamos unos anillos protectores en caso de luz solar y así no nos quemaremos cuando nos de el sol._

Terminamos de beber y salimos por la puerta de nuestra mansión, y disfrutar de nuestra caminata y hablar de nuestra existencia, si merece o no la pena vivir siendo vampiros.

 **En otro lado de la ciudad**

No entiendo por qué mi hermana me ha dejado sola por un chico que apenas conoció en el bar y me ha dicho que se irá con él y llegaría a casa tarde.

Suspiro con resignación,es de noche y hace frió, tenía que haber cogido el coche. Me reprendo mentalmente.

Paseo por la acera a mi lado hay un callejón oscuro cubierto de niebla, no se porque, pero un escalofrió me recorrió por la espalda y algo me mantiene inmóvil,como paralizada, hasta que de pronto sentí un jalón bruscamente y me llevaba dentro del callejón.

Pasó todo muy rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba pasando,hasta que sentí la dureza de la pared, parpadee los ojos para reubicarme, cuando de pronto tengo enfrente de mi a un individuo con ojos rojos,dientes relucientes y afilados,demasiados diría yo,bastante corpulento por la forma en que me agarra los hombros y un tatuaje que recorre todo el cuello.

Me quedo en shock, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Prepárate para morir,cazadora-fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el aliento putrefacto del individuo,nunca me imagine esto,pero siento la muerte cada vez más cerca a medida que se acercaba a mi cuello.

 **Buenas, es mi primer fic, y por lo visto en fanfiction no hay mucho sobre una relación a tres entre Tori Beck y Jade, la mayoría está en inglés y quise intentarlo con el español.**

 **Si os gusta mas o menos el comienzo, poco a poco, empezare a contar como Jade Y Beck se convirtieron en vampiros y más cosas novedosas que no os esperareís.**

 **¿Funcionara una relación a tres siendo vampiros Jade Y Beck y Tori siendo humana o la mataran sin remordimientos como en el pasado?.**

 **¿Habrá una batalla campal entre clanes vampiros, Jade y Beck cuestionaran su existencia y Tori tendrá que elegir entre corazón o la mente?**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Sentía mi muerte cada vez más cerca a medida que avanzaba el individuo,cuando de pronto se oyó un estruendo demasiado fuerte que nos desconcertó._

Antes de que me diera cuenta me había soltado de los hombros, mientras el hombre que me quería atacar fue hacia el origen del ruido tan estridente, había una pequeña abertura en el callejón y desapareció literalmente,porque por la curiosidad que me invadió no estaba más, como si se hubiera esfumado,lo que me extrañó porque en la abertura no había nada, solo un camino angosto pero se podía pasar fácilmente, lo que llama la atención es que al final del camino solo hay un muro sin salida, sin puertas donde salir.

 _¿Entonces?, ¿cómo se escapo?,pero hay algo que me molesta, era el hecho de que me haya llamado cazadora,¿por qué lo dijo?, sin embargo, más llamativo era el hecho de que tuviera los ojos color rojo como la sangre,¿son de verdad o son lentes de color?._

Suspiro. Doy la vuelta e intentar llegar a mi casa y meterme en la cama,antes de que formule preguntas sin sentido, pero cuando lo doy. Me doy un brusco fuerte hacia atrás del susto que me llevé,mientras me agarraba del pecho,sintiendo el corazón latir tan fuerte.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?-pregunta un chico bastante atractivo, su pelo era castaño oscuro pero algo de media melena, su camisa era blanca, llevaba desabotonado un par de botones de la parte de cuello y veo que lleva pantalones negro con botas militares.

Le miro con recelo y desconfianza en absoluto,pero sus ojos me transmiten seguridad y calma como si no hubiera ningún peligro. Ya que el me muestra una sonrisa tranquilizadora,mostrándome sus dientes relucientes.

-Sí,estoy bien,sólo...que...-con dificultad me aparte de la abertura en el que me había asomado, siento que se acerca a mi lado y apoya su mano en mi brazo asegurando si estaba bien, algo en su mano me hace sentir segura.

Trago mi saliva, aún sintiendo el miedo a mi cuerpo, hasta que de pronto una suave brisa me golpeo en la cara.

-Vaya,vaya ¿Que hace una chica bonita y sola por aquí a estas horas de la noche?-me brinco de golpe buscando la procedencia de esa voz que suena más tipo fémina que masculina.

El chico atractivo, suspiro y con una mirada de disculpa, miró hacia , no se a donde mira, pero es como si mirara al horizonte, hasta que de pronto una mujer emergía al lado del callejón, no la abertura, si no en el tramo final del callejón antes de que el hombre...

 _Suspiro con angustia y sintiéndome incomoda con la presencia de dos personas a quien apenas conozco. Siento que la ansiedad me carcome por dentro, noto que el chico se dio cuenta de mi estado y me apreto los hombros en señal de conformidad. Me tranquilizo. No se porque, pero algo hace que me calme._

 _La chica misteriosa, que ahora esta parada en frente de mi, su pelo es negro como el ébano,su piel es blanca como la nieve y unos ojos claros profundos como si te atrapara. Al igual que el chico lleva pantalones negras,botas militares pero lleva una blusa negra y en su pelo lleva dos mechones verdes._

-No has respondido a mi pregunta,señorita-me sonríe con burla la chica parada en mi, pero puede ver que sus ojos se veían preocupados.

 _Que extraño, dos personas a quien no conozco de nada, se muestren preocupados por mi,algo me dice que la chica le gusta bromear, pero me siento segura con ellos,sin importar cuan tarde sea la noche._

-Yo...-titubeo-pasó todo tan rápido...que...-intento procesar lo que paso minutos antes.

Ambos se miran mutuamente y no se lo que pensarían.

-¿Podemos acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa y así estarías más cómoda?-me dice el chico con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Dudo por unos instantes pero cuando veo a la chica enfrente de mi, asintiendo en respuesta de él,sus ojos me dicen que esté segura y me muestra una sonrisa suave pero todavía burlona.

Asiento y caminamos los tres hasta la puerta de mi casa,durante el camino, le conté lo que me había pasado, veo que ellos se muestran comprensivos pero también cautelosos cuando pregunto sobre ojos rojos y el hecho de que me hubiera llamado cazadora , es como que cada vez que digo algo, lo evitan respondiendo otra cosa, pero me dan sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

Suspiro porque algo me dice que si lo pregunto otra vez, me esquivan la pregunta. Me resigno.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa, doy la vuelta y ellos se quedan parados.

-Gracias por acompañarme, no teniaís porque haberlo hecho-murmuro con pesar debido a la situación de antes.

-No es problema-responde el chico atractivo-pero lo que si no nos gusto es el hecho como nos contaste que tu hermana te haya dejado sola y deambulando por ahí en la noche-puedo notar una cierta molestia en su voz.

La otra chica no dice nada, esta atenta a nuestra conversación, cuando de pronto se acerca y está parada en frente de mi, me da una sonrisa esta vez sin burla.

-No te preocupes por nada,para la próxima ten cuidado de estar allí sola,nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar-me mira a los ojos, se veían preocupados.

Es mucho lo que tengo que asimilar, la presencia de dos personas desconocidas y a quien conocí esta noche , y algo me dice que no son una amenaza.

La miro a los ojos ,es muy penetrante, algo hace que me atraiga hacia ella, mi mirada se desvió un poco sin querer a sus labios, del error que hice,rápidamente miro a los ojos.

Ella me sonríe con picardía ya que se dio cuenta del acto que hice,me reprendo mentalmente,ríe suavemente y mira al chico que responde de igual manera.

Recelosa y aun desconfiando,les digo que voy entrar a casa.

-Ten una buena noche, que duermas bien-dice el chico atractivo con una sonrisa suave pero sus ojos dicen algo más que no puedo descifrar,veo que la chica está de la misma manera.

Antes de que ellos marchen y entre a mi casa. Me he dado cuenta de que no sé sus nombres.

-Esperad-digo,ellos paran a mitad del camino,pero no se viran por completo sus sonrisas aun se ven como si adivinaran la pregunta-no sé vuestros nombres,¿quienes sois y cómo os llamáis?-pregunto porque quiero saber quien son esos seres misteriosos y que algo en ellos hace que me atraigan.

Se miran mutuamente y asienten.

-Sorpresa,¿quien sabe?,puede que te lo digamos o puede que no,¿nos encontraremos de nuevo?, o ¿puede que sea un simple mal sueño?-me sonríe con malicia la chica,mientras se marchan después de darme sonrisas maliciosas.

Lo que me deja más confundida todavía por las respuestas que he recibido,dejo escapar una exhalación profunda y me meto en mi casa. Veo que Trina no ha llegado, con resignación, ceno,ya que mis padres están de viaje y me iré a la cama. Muchas cosas pasaron. Estoy cansada. Mejor voy a dormir y procuraré no pensar.

Al otro lado, en una zona apartada de la civilización, en el interior de una mansión de tres pisos , se encontraban Beck y Jade discutiendo de lo que paso minutos atrás.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-dijo Beck muy serio mientras miraba a su novia que no paraba de pasear de un lado a otro de la sala. Mas bien en la entrada de la mansión.

-Sé lo que significa-observe que ella miraba a un punto concreto de la sala-Al parecer, vampiros más peligrosos han resurgido del escondite. Si es que son unos malditos carroñeros.

-Bueno...de algún modo lo somos también-veo que me mira con ira ya que detesta el hecho de ser vampira por tanto tiempo y el dolor de la existencia. Me siento de la misma manera.

Suspiro,me acerco a ella y le doy un suave beso en los labios,se tranquiliza. Me mira a los ojos y sabe lo que estoy pensando.

-Debemos ser cautelosos con Tori Vega-dice ella con resignacion-si se entera de quienes somos...-suelta un bufido.

-Lo sé, no permitiremos que le pase nada a ella,será muy dificil y más siendo humana, y siendo cazadora,lo cual dificultaría aun mas las cosas. Nos espera un largo camino-digo mientras la abrazo y cierro los ojos pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Me devuelve el gesto. Sonrío. Cuando estamos a solos siempre es así conmigo, ha tenido una vida dificil y complicada.

-Oye-me susurra-¿has sentido lo que sentiste cuando te acercaste a Tori?.

La miro a los ojos y no veo ningún indicio de molestia,ira o celos.

-Sí,lo he sentido y se que lo sentiste de la misma forma-la miro y asiente en respuesta-hay que ocultarlo,no podemos...menos siendo vampiros...no podemos herirla.

No dice nada en respuesta pero se que lo que ronda por su mente,se siente de la misma forma.

Nos separamos, pero caminamos en dirección a los sillones del salón .

Suena el teléfono, nos miramos, ¿quien llamara a estas horas?

Jade coge el teléfono y veo que se queda paralizada,me preocupo y me acerco a ella con preocupación por si paso algo malo.

-Julia-dice en un susurro.

 **Aquí os dejo otro capitulo,tengo muchas ideas para esta historia. Espero que os guste.**

 **Que tengais una buena tarde/noche.;)**


	3. Chapter 3

N **ota: Lamento haber dejado en espera tanto tiempo desde que publiqué el día 10 de Enero de 2018. Actualmente, estoy cursando estudios Universitarios a distancia compaginándola con mi trabajo profesional y reencontrarme a mi misma (sufrí crisis de ansiedad debido a que me negaba quien era en realidad y teniendo en que vivimos en una sociedad muy compleja y bueno es largo de contar, me ofrezco a contarlo por privado si quereís y comparto mi experiencia personal). Honestamente, agradezco vuestro tiempo de espera y sé lo que se siente cuando os gusta una lectura o fic de alguien que os deja en suspenso (yo fui una igual que vosotr s). Me comprometo a mí misma terminar el tic siendo una relación a tres (Soy plenamente consciente de que no puede gustar a todo el mundo, pero hay que dar una oportunidad al amor del tipo que sea:) ) lleno de misterio e intriga y seguiré hasta el final, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia, sinceramente es mi primera vez que escribo una relación a tres en español siendo la mayoría en ingles dejando en constancia que bajo ninguna circunstancia pretendo ofender, aparentar algo que no es verdad, o surrealismo comparado con la vida real, por eso estoy abierta a sugerencias :). Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión y disfrutad del viaje.**

 _Texto en cursiva es pensamiento._

 **Texto en negrita es llamada telefónica o lugares.**

 _Me quedo paralizada al ver el número en la pantalla parpadeante, conozco perfectamente ese número, más de una vez intentó contactarme pero hacía lo posible para desviar,sabotear o bloquear la llamada. Sorpresa, estando en el mundo moderno, los seres humanos están perfectamente sumergidos en la tecnología absorbente que parecen robots y no se dan cuenta de a su alrededor, me pregunto si son humanos o muñecos. Me estoy desviando del asunto. Me reprendo mentalmente._

-Julia-digo en un susurro,siento que Beck se acercó más a mi y cuando oyó pronunciar el nombre de Julia, su cara era de sorpresa, le miro a los ojos y le hago una pregunta mental, ¿contesto?, suspira y asiente con resignación.

Ya que durante mucho tiempo, desviamos o no queríamos saber nada relacionado con Julia, fue alguien, que digamos mantuvimos una relación muy tóxica, muy dañino y muy oscuro.

No queríamos saber nada de ella, porque nos sentíamos muy culpables de nuestra época muy oscura. Y por eso durante todo este tiempo la evitamos, ya que no queremos recordar algo que queríamos enterrar en lo más hondo de nuestro ser, si Tori lo descubriera...

Sacudo mi cabeza, suspiro con resignación y contesto a la persona al otro lado de la línea de manera muy hosca:

 **-Julia- contesto bruscamente.**

 **-** _ **Jadelyn, querida, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y al parecer que esta vez no has intentado sabotear, desviar o lo que sea que has hecho en los últimos años, esperaba un saludo mucho más,digamos... ¿cariñosa?-responde con sorna y malicia-. Por cierto, como está Beck, esa fierecilla, ¿os habeís reformado por completo ayudando a los humanos?- sigue con esa voz molesta y con sorna.**_

 _ **-**_ **En primer lugar, no tienes derecho a llamarme Jadelyn, hace mucho tiempo que lo perdiste, y como vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma, atenderás las consecuencias y no respondo ante mí- miro hacia Beck que estaba al tanto de nuestra conversación con los ceños fruncidos y con una crispa de exasperación, pero en aprobación a lo que decía- Y en segundo lugar, cuida tu tono y vigila tus palabras, lo que hagamos nosotros y nuestra vida no es de tu incumbencia, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, si has llamado sólo para eso, ya puedes volver a lo que sea que estás haciendo, ni me importa-respondo con desdén, notando como el mal humor me carcomía por dentro, ya que tocó una fibra en mí e intento que mi mente no vuelva a aquella época, cuando estábamos con Julia.**

 **Siento una fuerte y sonora carcajada al otro lado de la línea, lo que hace que mi mal humor, empeore, pero lo que dijo a continuación me paralizó**

 **-** _ **Mmmm...de acuerdo, ignoraré lo que has dicho y la manera en que lo has dicho, pero me pregunto que hay de esa pequeña cazadora, ¿cómo se llamaba?-hace una pausa pero siento que disfruta enormemente- Ah Sí, Victoria Vega- soltó el nombre despectivamente- Una mujer guapa, ¿no crees?-pregunta con sorna.**_

 **-No sé de quien me hablas-respondo evasivamente, sintiendo como el pulso me tiembla y Beck me agarra la mano en señal de apoyo, le miro y me veo reflejada en el de la misma manera en que me siento yo-**

 **-** _ **No te hagas la tonta, sabes de quién hablo-responde bruscamente y con enfado- Ese vampiro que habeís matado era uno de mis súbditos.**_

 _ **-**_ **Mis condolencias-le devuelvo de la misma manera que me respondió ella.**

 **-** _ **Seguro-contestó con sorna- no soy tan estúpida como creeís que pensaís de mí, sentís algo respecto a esa chica, sino os hubieraís alimentado de ella o hipnotizándola o lo que sea lo que solíais hacer en aquella época. Ya veremos quien es el último que se rié- y con esto último cortó la llamada.**_

Todavía ando sujetando el móvil fuertemente haciéndome daño en los nudillos debido a la presión que ejerzo, siento en mi una mezcla de enfado,rabia,frustración,dolor,ganas de matar a alguien, preocupación y temor hacia Tori.

Beck, me voltea me abraza y puedo sentir las mismas emociones que sentía yo hace un minuto, acarició la mano suavemente el lugar donde tenía agarrado el móvil, lo solté y lo dejó encima de una pequeña mesita que estaba al lado donde estábamos.

-Cariño, ahora sí que me preocupa mucho más Tori...Dios...si se entera y sabe quien es realmente, quienes fueron su familia, estamos perdidos. Nos odiaría y con razón-me suelta y camina hacia el sofá, se sienta abajo con enfado y frustración, enterró la cabeza en ambas manos.

Le seguí e imité lo mismo que él pero le abracé y he visto sus ojos llorosos, una mezcla de rabia, dolor y tristeza. Le beso suavemente, me devuelve titubeante y le abracé dejando también salir mis propias lágrimas porque ambos recordamos un momento que no queríamos recordar a causa de la enorme carga que cargamos durante muchísimo tiempo.

 **Casa Vega**

Debería estar durmiendo a estas horas altas de la madrugada, doy vueltas sin parar en la cama, miro el despertador y para mi sorpresa marca las 7:00 a.m. Raro, porque no siento que haya descansando algo, de hecho estoy más cansada lo que no es propio de mí, miro hacia el techo blanco, cierro los ojos y rememoro lo que pasó anteriormente. Me pregunto si es un sueño, una alucinación producto de la ansiedad que me acumule en mi cuerpo debido a que tuve que caminar sola a esas horas de la noche, mientras mi hermana me había dejado plantada con no sé quien ni me importa. Me pregunto si ya volvió,aunque no tengo ganas de discutir con ella. Y esas personas...misteriosas, que no querían decirme sus nombres ya que me habían salvado de lo que sean de que me hayan salvado, no me saco de la cabeza esos ojos rojos fuertes, como si fuera un color de un diamante en bruto, ¿quien era exactamente y porque me dijo cazadora?.

Resoplo con frustración y doy la vuelta en la cama, estando en una posición en costado al lado izquierdo. La chica y el chico, me pregunto que estarán haciéndo y que han querido decir con puede que te lo digamos o puede que no. Juegan conmigo, lo siento. Pero hay algo en mí que se agita cada vez que veo a ellos, ¿que será ese sentimiento que siento hacia ellos?. Cuesta describir, porque nunca lo había sentido de la misma forma con una persona.

Salgo de la cama, me preparo el desayuno aprovechando que es Sábado y no hay clases,debería estar durmiendo pero no tengo sueño,aunque me sienta baja en energías debido al subidón de anoche, me abrió el apetito. Quien sabe si por recordar lo de anoche o debido a la tensión de mi cuerpo que hizo que para liberarlo se me haya abierto el apetito.

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente, me he dado cuenta de que la habitación de mi hermana esta cerrada y dormida, lo sé porque me he asegurado de que estuviera en casa y todo bien, aunque tuviera una sonrisa tonta lo que deduje que se lo haya pasado muy bien.

Suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi desayuno, sonó el timbre. Extrañada, me pregunté ¿Quien llamaría a estas horas de la madrugada?. Mis padres no volverían de momento, según hablé con ellos.

¿Será el mismo individuo que me atacó?. Piensa Tori, cálmate antes de que entres en pánico, el chico misterioso me había dicho que no volvería a molestarme nunca más, aunque lo dijo en un tono que no supe describir que era lo que me quería decir.

Cautelasomente, caminé y cogí un pequeño cuchillo de la cocina, por si acaso y procedí a abrir lentamente la puerta, la persona que estaba parada en frente de la puerta me sorprendió muchísimo más y olvidé de que estaba tensa

-Sofía-murmuré en sorpresa, al abrir de golpe la puerta. No me lo podía creer, mi única amiga de la infancia que hace tiempo no la había visto. Estuvimos juntas pero por causas personales, me transferí de Instituto. Creí que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Sofía, me sonrió suavemente, mostrando esa sonrisa suya,blanquecina, pelo castaño a media melena y rizoso, ojos azules claros.

-Tori, perdona por estas horas, a decir verdad, pensé que estabas dormida, por la cara que me muestras tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme y te contestaré con gusto. Pero, antes, ¿puedo darte un abrazo?-me pregunta tímidamente.

Le doy un fuerte abrazo sin decir nada a lo que me dijo,tanto tiempo sin verla, sin comunicarnos, sin tener la oportunidad, tanto que decir y mis sentimientos. No quiero pensar cómo me descubrió y cómo sabía en donde vivía yo. No me importa.

Sólo quería que este momento no se acabara y ella me respondió el gesto enterrando su cara en mi cuello, murmurando te he echado de menos.

 **En el próximo capítulo sería aún más largo que este. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y entendimiento. No fue fácil para mí. Pero ahora estoy muy contenta :). Así que con ilusión de terminar esta historia.**

 **Me pregunto que va a pasar con el pasado muy oscuro de Beck y Jade. ¿Quien es Sofía realmente y como sabía donde vivía Tori sabiendo que no se comunicaban antes al no saber donde estaba cada una?. ¿Que es lo que pasó realmente entre Julia,Jade y Beck?**

 **Nos leemos y os acompaño en el viaje ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Texto en cursiva es pensamiento o recuerdos del pasado_

 **Texto en negrita es llamada telefónica o lugares**

 _Dos niñas de la edad de 8 años disfrutaban realmente en el jardín, jugando, riendo, viendo con admiración la belleza del sol. Sus padres estaban en el porche charlando, rememorando viejos tiempos y a la vez observaron con ternura a sus dos hijas. Era un momento feliz._

 _Una niña de pelo castaño a media melena y rizoso, ojos azules claros que me recordaba al mar cuya agua es cristalina._

 _-Mira, Tori-me dice emocionada lo que me provoca que despertara del ensueño que estaba teniendo,sacudo la cabeza y con una sonrisa suave, la miro, nunca me canso de ver la belleza de ojos azules claros-_

 _\- ¿Y esa emoción?, ¿algo nuevo?-bromeo sonriente, me saca la lengua divertida a su vez abre el puño suavemente como si temiera que se rompiese, lo que vi me quedé fascinada._

 _Era un collar precioso con una gema colgando de color malva, brillante, se podía ver la belleza de los rayos del sol reflejando, y ves una luz tan pura que hace que se te olvide donde te encuentras en este instante._

 _-Es precioso-exclamo maravillada-_

 _Me mira sonriente, se acerca hacia mi, estoy sentada bajo la sombra del árbol, se agacha a mi altura, sus ojos penetrantes se quedan fijos hacia mí, no puedo apartarme de esa mirada tan penetrante, antes de que me diera cuenta, me había puesto el collar alrededor de mi cuello._

 _Ni lo noté, vi su mirada burlona al darse cuenta de que me había perdido en sus ojos, me ruborizo un poco, pero le sigo el juego y sonriente. Palpo la gema que siento en mi cuello, lo miro y me quedo fascinada ante tal belleza._

 _-Es precioso-murmuro-¿por qué...?, es decir,...¿este detalle a que se debe?-me muerdo mis labios sin evitarlo y evitando cruzar con esa mirada tan penetrante._

 _Sientos unos dedos tocar y alzar mi barbilla suavemente,algo que dentro de mí se estremeciera, su contacto con mi piel, me quemaba, la miré a los ojos finalmente pero evitando sentirme nerviosa._

 _-Es una señal de nuestra amistad, tengo uno igual que te he dado- y me señalo su cuello, ajustándose la blusa que llevaba, su piel blanca como el clavel que he visto en el jardín- y pase lo que pase no te abandonaré, ni dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Tori. Me...-se contuvo lo que quería decir y se quedó pensativa un segundo,rápidamente sonrió y me rodeó el cuello con un abrazo cálido-Me importas m mucho y te quiero, Tori-murmuró suavemente a mi oído sin mirarme esta vez._

 _No digo nada y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el momento, lo importante son los pequeños actos que hacen que te conmuevan el corazón. Te amo, Sofía. Pienso mentalmente. Siento una suave brisa rodear a nosotras, nos separamos y esta vez nos miramos muy sonrientes como nunca antes nos habíamos sonreído._

 _Pasados unos veinte minutos, los padres de Sofía la llamaron para decir que irán a casa, realmente se hizo tarde, miro arriba,contemplo el cielo empezando a oscurecer poco a poco,todavía agarrada de la mano de Sofía._

 _Muy sonriente, se despidió de mi y me dió un beso en la mejilla,me sonrojé un poco, se burló un poco de mí. Pero, estaba feliz viendo ir hacia donde estaban sus padres._

 _ **8 años despúes**_

 _Aún no me podía creer esta situación, siento como si la vida te pone a prueba de la que realmente no tienes las herramientas adecuadas para adaptarte._

 _Sofía, Sofía,...ambas tenemos dieciseís años. Está molesta, puedo entenderlo. Es normal. Estábamos en el salón, yo estaba sentanda evitando mirar a los ojos en este preciso momento, mientras Sofía no paraba de beber té de limón que a ella le gusta cuando algo le molesta y necesita expresarlo, dejarlo ir,poner en orden lo que me dirá a continuación. La conozco bastante después de todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntas._

 _Una vez que terminó de beber, arrojarlo a la papelera que estaba en la cocina, se sentó a mi lado, nerviosa estaba por lo que me dirá._

 _-Puedo entenderlo, lo comprendo, la situación en la que atraviesas con respecto a tu familia,pero ¿Es necesario realmente transferirse de Instituto?-pregunta con voz decepcionada como si pensara que la voy a abandonarla._

 _-No tengo opción, es definitivo al parecer, intenté discutir al respecto con mis padres-me esfuerzo por no caer en llanto-me traslado,finalmente, nueva vida-bromeo, aunque siento mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas._

 _Siento unos brazos cálidos rodearme, me conoce bastante para saber en que situación me encuentro,mis sentimientos, me desahogo y lloro en el lado del cuello derecho._

 _Pasado unos minutos, Sofía me limpia suavemente mis lágrimas caídas,me da una cálida sonrisa. Lo que hace que mi corazón se estremeciese, la amo realmente, pero me da miedo que la aleje de mí, si aprovecho este momento, sea lo que sea que tenga que suceder después, asumiré realmente las consecuencias._

 _-Sofía,...yo...yo...-titubeo bastante una vez que esté más tranquila, mi voz apenas emitía sonido alguno. Siento un dedo tapar mis labios suavemente._

 _-No digas nada, este momento, quiero estar a tu lado, como he dicho cuando teníamos ocho años, no te abandonaré, eres muy importante para mí.-Me da un beso en la frente y la miro en los ojos profundamente agradecida. Ella sabe cómo comprenderme,intuyo que sospecha de mis sentimientos realmente,pero sabe como manejarlo evitando que me lastime._

 _Me dejo llevar por el cálido abrazo y me duermo tranquilamente. Siento un beso en mi cuero cabelludo,me da un suave masaje,dándome ánimos. Me siento más tranquila. Estoy feliz, este momento es lo que importa._

 **Casa Vega**

Te he echado de menos, la oigo murmurar en mi cuello. Noto como mi cuerpo tiembla, mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo por verla de nuevo.

-Yo más,no te imaginas cuanto-nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos- yo,yo...¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, pensé en tí,...espera...¿cómo me has encontrado y sabes dónde vivo realmente?, apenas hemos vuelto a establecer comunicación alguna, la última vez que nos vimos-le reprendo, estaba sintiendo una maraña de emociones en mi interior que no pienso las cosas con más claridad.

Sofía me sonrié con esa característica suya y con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos. Aún tengo la cintura rodeada por los brazos de ella. En ningún caso me soltó. Se ve divertida por mi reacción, frunzco el ceño, sin evitarlo se me escapó una sonrisa.

-Me gusta esa parte tuya, tu actitud,todo de ti, me esperaba esta reacción-me dice muy divertida-en cuanto a tus preguntas, te las responderé con gusto y con tranquilidad, pero antes, mira rápidamente el reloj de pared de la cocina- Son las ocho y cuarto. Deduzco que no has desayunado, ¿no?-divertida al oír un rugido en mi estómago-

Me ruborizo e intentó separarme de ella, más no lo permite, me estrecha aún más con esa malicia suya en los ojos. Esa malicia, sin evitarlo, me vino a la mente a la chica de pelo ébano, esa chica, ¿Quien es esa chica?, ese misterio en aquellos ojos que hace que me atraiga. Espera,que hago pensando en la chica de pelo ébano en este momento. Sacudo la cabeza, eliminando ese pensamiento, que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa en este momento.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta preocupada por mi comportamiento,doy una sonrisa tranquilizado,por dentro no estoy bien, pensé en Jade, me siento culpable.

Me sonrié más calmada. -¿Te apetece desayunar conmigo fuera y damos un paseo,mientras voy respondiendo a tus preguntas, trato hecho?-sonrie suavemente y con esperanza en sus ojos.

Sonrió en respuesta y asiento emocionada ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con Sofía y recuperar los viejos tiempos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno,la cafetería era preciosa, íbamos riendo de nuestros recuerdos. Sofía me rodeo el brazo derecho, me acercó más a mí. Sintiendo la calidez corporal de ella.

-Bueno,hora de interrogatorio hacia mí-me responde burlonamente, le sigo el mismo juego,dándole un guiño.

Estamos en el parque dando un paseo,viendo la puesta del sol, el amanecer. La gente poco a poco se va despertando, hay pocas personas en el parque.

-He conocido a alguien, tengo un trabajo y da la casualidad de que un día di un paseo, a lo lejos juraría que eras tú, me aseguré bien de ello-respondió más para ella que para mí,pensativamente- De todos modos, me he sentido mal por no haberte contactado contigo durante todo este tiempo,estaré aquí por una temporada y quería sorprenderte-me sonrié pero no siento la sinceridad propia de ella. Frunzo el ceño.

-No suenas como si fueras la misma Sofía,te noto cautelosa con tus respuestas, ¿Tienes un trabajo?, ¿a quién conociste exactamente?,¿no puedes decirme de que se trata?-pregunto un poco dolida, como si no confiara en mi.

Paró,soltó mi brazo lo que provoco que me detuviera también. Me agarro ambos hombros suavemente,viéndome a los ojos,penetrantes como siempre.

-Tori, me duele a mi no poder decírtelo,no pienses que no confió en ti,todo al contrario,de hecho, te estoy...-se detuvo lo que iba a decir, antes de que dijera algo-con el momento, lo sabrás todo, mereces saber la verdad, donde estamos no es más adecuado para decírtelo, si me das tiempo te lo contaré, la verdad es que quiero estar contigo, te he echado de menos y porque en mi mente solo estabas tu. Te quiero-me respondió con sinceridad y pasión en sus palabras, que no pude evitar sentirme conmovida,sus ojos me transmitían seguridad,confianza, en que me contará realmente.

Asentí suavemente,aparte un poco la mirada de ella, pero siento unos dedos girar mi barbilla suavemente,me miró fijamente,después bajó a mis labios,nuevamente me miró como pidiéndome permiso,no pensaba nada en este momento. Cerré mis ojos suavemente.

-Vaya,vaya, mira a quienes nos encontramos en esta zona- nos separamos bruscamente,un poco, empalidecí al ver a la chica de pelo ébano y el chico moreno. Los recuerdo. ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Como si me hubieran pillado en el acto.

Sofía frunció el ceño al ver a la chica de pelo ébano y el chico moreno de media melena, ellos, más bien la chica de pelo ébano la miraba con una mirada no muy agradable,mientras que el chico moreno estaba ceñudo por la situación en la que nos encontramos.

-Tori-se puso a mi lado en actitud protectora-¿Conoces a estos dos individuos?

-¿Individuos, nos has llamado?-la chica de pelo ébano la miro con sorna,lo que Sofía la miró no muy amable.

-Bueno-intervine antes de que la situación se ponga a peor,con una sonrisa-Sofía, si que los conozco, los conocí de casualidad, me salvaron de una situación un poco embarazosa-frunzo el ceño ante el recuerdo y les miro,ellos a su vez me responde con ojos maliciosos, vi una suave sonrisa en ambos, lo que hizo que dentro de mi me pusiera inquieta ante el sentimiento desconocido- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, de verdad. -sonrio tranquilizante con la esperanza de atenuar el ambiente.

Sofía me miró, no muy convencida por mi respuesta, antes de que añadiera algo, su movil vibró vio un mensaje.

-Tori, tengo que irme, aunque no me gusta nada dejarte aquí con estos dos individuos, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-la miro y niego con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por mi,estaré a salvo-sonrió, me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Sois pareja o algo así?-pregunta con sorna la chica de ébano.

-Si fuera así, ¿habría algún problema?-se defiende Sofía en actitud protectora.

-Sofía-la detengo, la conozco bastante-no te preocupes por mí, vete a lo que tengas que hacer y me debes una conversación-le guiño el ojo.

No dice nada, me mira,después mira a ambos detrás de mi espalda,me da un beso rápidamente en la mejilla y se marcha.

Aturdida por la reacción, siento una suave mano en mi hombro,lo intuyo, es el chico, permanezco quieta en mi sitio. No me doy la vuelta.

-¿Y bien?, ¿cómo estás?-pregunta el chico suavemente detrás de mí.

 **Gracias por leer la historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo. Muchos besos,abrazos, tened una buen día,tarde o noche. Disfrutad mucho. Y vivid el momento presento. Es lo importante ;)**


	5. Ojos rojos

_Texto en cursiva es pensamiento o recuerdos del pasado_

 **Texto en negrita es llamada telefónica o lugares**

Aún siento su suave mano en mi hombro, sin embargo siento una maraña de emociones en mi interior, me siento aturdida entre lo que ha sucedido (a punto de suceder hace un momento) entre Sofía y yo , sumado a la aparición inesperada de estos dos seres muy misteriosos, atrayentes, en sus ojos picardía, comprensión,compasión, preocupados, cuyos nombres aún no sé , pese a que me han dicho cuando puede que me lo digan o no, me pregunta ¿Cómo me siento?.

De maravilla, ironizo mentalmente, suspiro y me doy la vuelta

\- Sorprendida-pauso un momento,luego prosigo-¿que haceis aquí?, quiero decir, ha sido una sorpresa veros de nuevo-intento sonar simpática, no sonó debido al recelo en mi voz y que ellos han notado.

-Caminar-responde el moreno viendo a su vez a la chica de pelo ébano cuyos ojos están fijos sobre mí con una mirada que no supe interpretar- Te habíamos visto a lo lejos y bueno-pauso un minuto e iba a añadir algo más hasta que la chica de pelo ébano irrumpe inesperadamente

-Como ha dicho él, te habíamos visto desde lejos acompañada de esa chica, ¿Es una compañera tuya o algo así?-pregunta con sorna y con ojos desafiantes.

Me sentí desafiada, frunzo el ceño mirándola a ella y después a él

-Sí, se podría decirse así-la defiendo, no se porqué motivo-es una compañera que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y queríamos mantenernos al día juntas.

La chica de pelo ébano me mira con esa expresión indescifrable, me confunde, quizás debería contar más detalle, pero por lo menos lo dejo por el momento.

-De todos modos, me tengo que ir a casa para preparar para el día de hoy, es un gusto de verlos de nuevo chicos-comento mientras miro mi reloj, dando una especie de excusa para no seguir dando más explicaciones.

Di la vuelta y justo cuando di tres pasos sentí una mano agarrar mi brazo, me detengo con emociones inquietas por dentro, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerles y sobre todo por que ¿yo?

-¿Podemos acompañarte al menos hasta casa?,sólo para estar seguros-responde la chica de pelo ébano suavemente, la miro a los ojos y estaba a punto de dar una negativa, sin embargo viendo al chico moreno al lado de ella, acepté sin reservas.

Durante el trayecto hasta mi casa ha sido ¿Cómo expresarlo?, ¿tenso?, no, ¿inquietante? posiblemente.

Hablabamos durante todo el camino, empezando a conocernos lo que me tranquiliza un poco más cuando conoces a dos personas que te han salvado la vida, siento cómo mi confianza hacia ellos aumenta poco a poco.

Ahora viene la pregunta que siempre he querido decirles desde la primera vez que les vi.

Nos encontramos fuera en la puerta de mi casa, desbloqueé la cerradura de mi puerta y les ofrecí entrar.

-Te lo agradecemos y nos encantaría, sin embargo, tenemos que-paró y mira a la chica ébano que asentía sin decir nada, un mensaje oculto entre ellos con tan sólo la mirada-digamos , asuntos que pensar y solucionar-me dice con una sonrisa encantadora, me sonrojo un poco.

Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo un poco desanimada,ya que tenía la esperanza que dentro de mi casa podríamos hablar más tranquilamente y resolver dudas que tengo en mi mente.

Siento una mano cálida en mi barbilla lo que provoca que alzara la mirada enfrentandome con los ojos castaños del chico, intensos,no pude apartar la mirada.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacernos-me sonríe y mira detrás de mi ya que siento un suspiro detrás de mi oreja, ¿en qué momento estuvo la chica de ébano detrás de mí?

\- Y te lo diremos-responde la chica de ébano detrás de mí, atreviéndose a poner una mano en mi hombro izquierdo-tan sólo necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar como te hemos comentado.

No dije nada, sin embargo me encuentro en una situación embarazosa, jamás he estado en esta posición con nadie, el chico frente de mí y la chica detrás de mí muy pegados, ¿qué sentimiento desconocido me entra en el cuerpo?.

Rió nerviosamente, mientras agarraba a tientas la manilla de mi puerta.

-De acuerdo-río nerviosamente, salgo de la posición en la que estábamos, abro la puerta y entro, les miro que a su vez me miran muy divertidos y con una sonrisa muy amplia.-No os burleís de mí-suplico

\- Es muy divertido ver lo nerviosa que te pones, Tori-dice Jade con una sonrisa muy amplia, cara a cara a mí ahora-lo que me recuerda, ¿no tenías que preparar cosas para el día de hoy?, porque sino probablemente pasen cosas que no te acordarás de lo que hiciste hoy- responde sonriendo mirando a su vez al chico devolviéndole el mismo gesto

-Cierto,cierto, adios, y que tengaís muy buen día-me despido de ellos nerviosamente y ellos lo mismo muy divertidos.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, miro el reloj que marca las 10:00 a.m., pasado unos minutos, subo a mi habitación para comprobar si me he olvidado de algo. Estando a mi habitación, no me falta nada.

Cuando estuve a punto de salir de mi habitación, todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, una reacción de lucha o huida, percibo como si algo o alguien me estuviera vigilando, doy la vuelta y puedo ver que la ventana enfrente de mi habitación está abierta.

Extrañada, no recuerdo si lo he dejado abierto antes o no, camino hacia ella y como por instinto miré afuera para observar algo fuera de lo normal. Al no ver nada, enfrente de mi había un individuo con ojos rojos, cuello tatuado, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me agarró bruscamente y me tiro a la cama.

-Cazadora, por fin te tengo, Julia estará muy satisfecha-sonrié malévolamente , poniendose encima de mi agarrando ambos brazos, sujetando fuertemente sin posibilidad de moverme.

Entro en pánico porque recuerdo el mismo episodio y este ser tiene los mismos rasgos que el anterior.

-Es una pena que tenga que hacerte daño, eres una chica preciosa-se acerca a mi cuello y con sus dientes recorre mi yugular sin morder ni nada, siento repelús y agito, lo que hace que sostenga mi cara- a Julia no le importará que juegue contigo-me mira fijamente con ojos rojos ardientes como el fuego.

Justo cuando iba a hacer algo, sintió su cuerpo paralizado, miro hacia abajo sigo su trayectoria y pude ver una estaca, se dio la vuelta viendo a dos seres, los mismos que estuvimos en una posición embarazosa hace un momento.

-Vosotros, ¿porqué?-eso es todo lo que pudo decir antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Miro a ellos, lo que me llama la atención y quedo en blanco es que ambos tienen los mismos ojos que el que me atacó antes.

Bruscamente, me levanto de la cama sin recordar de haber estado en pánico.

-Alejaros de mí, seais lo que seais vosotros-exclamo con histeria.

-Tori, tori-exclama el chico moreno intentando acercarse a mi.

-No me toques, y deja de llamar mi nombre, para empezar, ¿quienes sois vosotros y cómo habéis entrado?-me alejo de él , aparto a la chica de ébano empujando y salgo de mi habitación.

Corriendo escaleras abajo, busco rápidamente mi movil y busco el numero de Sofía, justo cuando iba a llamarla, siento dos brazos agarrarme suavemente mis hombros y con una mano me arrebata el móvil dejándola de nuevo donde lo cogí.

Me enfrento a la persona que esta vez es la chica de ébano e iba a darle un bofetón, me detiene inesperadamente

-Estamos para salvarte y protegerte-la chica de ébano me empuja hacia la pared que hay detrás de mí,sujeta mi cara con ambas manos, lo curioso es que el color de sus ojos es el mismo que hace un minuto, rojo como la sangre

-¿Protegerme?, dices-no digo nada más porque en ese momento me desvanezco y digo hola a la oscuridad

 **Buenos días, Buenas tardes o Buenas noches Chic s:).No es muy larga, de todos modos, muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de vuestro tiempo en leer la historia. Espero que todo os vaya muy bien y que tengaís un feliz domingo ;)**


	6. Jade y Beck sorprenden a Tori

_Texto en cursiva es pensamiento o recuerdos del pasado_

 **Texto en negrita es llamada telefónica o lugares**

Intento abrir los ojos, veo un poco borroso, cierro nuevamente para tratar de que se me pase el mareo, ¿qué pasó?, ¿porque siento una suave comodidad bajo mí?, palpo con mis manos y como sospechaba estoy en mi cama nuevamente, espera, ¿realmente estoy en mi cama, o estoy soñando?, lo último que recuerdo es ver al chico moreno y a la chica ébano cuyos ojos son rojos, ¿es verdad lo que vi?, ¿estoy en una pesadilla o estoy en una escena en el que el director del rodaje quiso poner más emoción , emoción que logró hasta hacerme desvanecerme?

Suspiro, me rio mentalmente ante lo último que pensé, abro los ojos rápidamente sólo para sentir un cuerpo suave y cálido al lado mío, ¿giro o no mi cabeza?, temo toparme lo que sospechaba encontrar, giro mi cabeza y la ví.

La chica de pelo ébano cuyos ojos azules profundos se muestran profundamente preocupados por, ¿será por mí?, una cosa he notado sus ojos son como los míos ahora, ¿ojos rojos me los he imaginado?, su rostro intentaba permanecer sereno y tranquilo, puedo atisbar la inquietud y nerviosismo, oigo un ruido sordo proveniente de la ventana de mi habitación, desvio la mirada de ella para posar en el chico de pelo castaño que está apoyado en el marco de la ventana intentando aparentar estar tranquilo con sus brazos cruzados, pero veo la misma emoción que presentaba la chica de pelo ébano, me da una pequeña sonrisa aunque algo incómoda.

¿Cómo debo sentirme?, cierro los ojos de nuevo, sólo para abrirlos nuevamente de nuevo al recordar las imágenes con nitidez, me asusto y me levanto de la cama con mi mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación que al parecer está ¿cerrada?, camino hacia la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sólo para ser detenida por una suave mano apoyada en mi hombro izquierdo, me detengo esta vez sin sentir miedo ni nada, como si esperaba esto, cierro los ojos, suspiro suavemente y oigo su voz suave decir lo que en el fondo quería escuchar y no sé porqué

\- No te vayas, por favor, ¿puedes quedar aquí con nosotros y tal vez podamos tener una conversación seria?- al parecer se trata de la chica de pelo ébano, siento su aliento detrás de mi oreja, me estremezco, con timidez, doy la vuelta y miro sus ojos, veo una mezcla de emociones recorrer por todo su rostro, veo que el chico está detrás de ella, luego se pone al lado de ella con lo cual los dos están al frente de mí.

Dudo, intento desviar mi mirada a la de ellos más no puedo y asiento aún con la cabeza un poco agachada sólo para sentir una suave mano un poco más fuerte, alzo la mirada y veo al chico con una sonrisa esta vez tranquilizadora.

-Es mejor que te sientes en un sitio donde te resulte más cómoda y podamos tener una conversación tranquila. ¿Quisieras sentarte en la silla de tu escritorio?-señala con la mano hacia donde está mi silla de color malva, encima del escritorio están mis cosas del estudio, mi ordenador y un joyero con un candado.

Asiento, sabiendo que por dentro siento los nervios florecer, mi corazón palpitar, debería sentir esa sensación de lucha o huida, más no siento con ellos dos aquí, suspiro, camino y me siento en la silla, buscando una posición cómoda y me relajo. Veo cómo los dos permanecen de pie frente de donde estoy sentada.

-¿No querreís sentaros en el borde de mi cama?-susurro debilmente.

\- Gracias, no se preocupe, preferimos permanecer de pie- comenta el chico mirando de reojo a la chica y asiente con una bella sonrisa- entonces, lo primero de todo y más importante, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

¿Cómo me siento?, dolida, asustada, ojos rojos, pesadilla, residente evil ¿qué estoy diciendo?

-No sabría decirte realmente como me siento, muchas cosas-confieso sinceramente, veo cómo ellos están inquietos-estaré bien, podré manejarlo-muestro una sonrisa débil, ellos me lo devuelven.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?-susurro en voz baja

-Por supuesto, la que quieras-responde la chica de ébano con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente, porque hay gente que me quieren matarme,esos ojos rojos que he visto, que significa, juraría que vosotros también lo tenéis o me lo estoy imaginando, por que...yo?- me muerdo el labio inferior, de repente siento unas ganas de llorar, quiero ser una chica normal, ¿o estoy dentro de una película de terror?, siento una suave mano alzar la mirada y veo que la chica está a la misma altura que yo, inevitablemente no puedo apartar la mirada de ella, tan intensa.

-Muchas preguntas para un sólo día como hoy, relájate, respira, porque he sentido que tienes muchas emociones acumuladas-acaricia mi barbilla y me estremezco-sin embargo, debido a lo que has pasado es mejor por tu bien contarte la historia entera más adelante-alzo la boca para protestar pero me la cierra apoyando su dedo índice en mis labios-sólo puedo decirte que estás a salvo con nosotros, nunca te haríamos daño, además si te lo dijera, ¿nos creerías o pensarías que es una autentica fantasía como para ser real?-deduce expresando una sonrisa burlona ya que tengo que admitir que tiene razón, probablemente me negaría a creer la historia si me la cuenta y resultase ser cierta.

Me da una sonrisa burlona, se levanta, se acerca al chico,veo como lo abraza y susurra algo en su oído, ahora que miro detenidamente, la postura que ellos adoptan, cómo el chico agarra suavemente su cintura de manera protectora, su sonrisa probablemente a lo que ella le estará contando, siento como que es amor de verdad, me di cuenta de que son pareja realmente, sonrío no con envidia sino que me alegro, me hace sentir cálida, suspiro, cierro los ojos echo el cuello hacia atrás al respaldo de la silla, preguntándome si sentire algun día ese sentimiento de calidez, protección, amor genuino que ellos aportan, sonrío tristemente al venir la mente la imagen de Sofía, lo que podría ser y no pudo.

Me sobresalto un poco al sentir cosquillas en la zona de mi cuello, en realidad son dos manos pero de diferente tacto, abro los ojos para ver a ellos con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-pregunto aguantando las ganas de que se me escape una risa debido a la sensación de cosquilleo en mi piel.

Ambos se miran entre sí con una sonrisa maliciosa, detienen con lo que estaban haciendo dan unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás y se van en dirección a la puerta lo que me provoca instintivamente que me levante de la silla.

-Esperad-reclamo al ver como la chica de pelo ébano agarra el pomo de la puerta-¿en serio pensáis dejarme así como así?-protesto un poco.

Se rien divertidos lo que me provoca que frunza el ceño hacia ellos, me acerco hacia ellos en una distancia prudente sin acercarme demasiado hacia ellos

-¿Sabes?-pregunta el chico-no te preocupes, eres una humana muy interesante, puedes confiar en nosotros, cuando llegue el momento de verdad es cuando nos permitimos ser nosotros mismos y que te sientas segura por completo sin ningun deje de duda, y también se aplica para nosotros-mira interrogadora a su ¿chica? quien asiente en silencio aun con una suave sonrisa en su labios gesto que devuelve el chico- Además, puesto que amanece-señala la ventana y percibe como va saliendo poco a poco el sol- deduzco que podrías atender asuntos que consideres atender, ¿no es así?-me pregunta con una sonrisa que no logro descifrar.

Lo que me desconcierta un poco respecto a sus palabras, intento descifrar el significado real que hay detrás de ello, mas no puedo vislumbrar nada, me siento aturdida.

Asiento en respuesta considerando que hay asuntos que atender,más no quiero que se vayan no se porque, es como si hay algo que me atrae hacia ellos, suspiro mientras cierro un poco los ojos, oigo el sonido del pomo abrirse y veo como ellos están a punto de salirse pero se detienen cuando les pregunte que me dijeran al menos su nombre, casi con súplica.

\- Somos Jade y Beck-responde finalmente la chica y se da la vuelta para mirarme veo como el chico agarra su cintura suavemente.

-¿Son vuestros nombres realmente?-inquiro interrogativa casi con sospecha.

Jade sonríe con diversión ante mi pregunta y el chico hace lo mismo

-Por el momento-quiero protestar sin embargo dada la mirada penetrante de ambos me detiene antes de que pueda decir nada.

-Realmente necesitamos irnos, no es que queramos irnos de verdad-comenta Beck viendo mi mirada- sin embargo,vamos a hacer que tomemos unos días para calmarnos y reflexionar detenidamente las cosas, no se preocupe todo irá bien-me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora-que tengas un bello día y pásalo bien en compañía de gente que te quieren- me da una sonrisa de despedida mira a Jade y asiente.

Suspiro, asiento, y doy la vuelta para buscar algo en el armario,cambiarme,tomar una noche y pensar muy bien si lo que paso hoy realmente paso o estoy atrapada en un sueño. Justo cuando voy en dirección hacia el armario siento un brazo apoyar en el armario, un cuerpo detrás de mí, su aliento en mi oreja.

-No te preocupes, estaremos en contacto, nunca te haremos daño porque nos importas de verdad más de lo que piensas en el fondo de tu ser, nos gustaría cuidarte y protegerte con el cariño y el amor que sentimos-susurra una voz de una chica a quien identifico como Jade, me estremezco porque siento su boca muy de cerca en mi cuello y justo cuando me doy la vuelta para encararles a ellos, no hay nadie.

Apoyo mi mano derecha en la zona de mi corazón porque está palpitando muy fuerte debido a la declaración que dijo, ¿Es cierto o están jugando conmigo?, ¿que es lo que quieren de mi?, ¿quien soy?, ¿que es lo que siento?, ¿por que siento esta calidez recorrer por mis venas, un calor agradable que no sentía por nadie ni siquiera lo he sentido por Sofía?

Sofía...¿que es lo que haré?, ¿hay una cámara en mi habitación y es el día de las bromas?

Genial, Tori, estas a punto de volverte loca de verdad, sonrío mentalmente, abro la puerta del armario, selecciono la ropa para el día de hoy y procedo a tomarme una buena ducha relajante, lo voy a necesitar y más lo que paso hoy con Jade y Beck, pensar en ellos me provoca una sonrisa involuntaria, no importa lo que pase, estoy dispuesta a averiguar la verdad y descubrir quienes son y cuales son mis orígenes realmente. Con firme decisión, disfruto de la ducha.

 **En la otra punta, un lugar escondido**

Entramos en el salon, durante el camino estuvimos reflexionando acerca cómo han resultado las cosas puedo decir que Jade está tranquila aunque en el fondo está bastante preocupada acerca de Tori sentimiento que comparto, no me la saco de la cabeza.

Me siento en el sillón de cuero al lado del sofá mientras la veo de reojo, suspira apoya ambas manos en el respaldo del sofá y me mira fijamente

-¿Sabes lo que esto podría implicar, lo que podría suceder, si Tori supiera la verdad acerca de nosotros?, si esa...apuesto que Julia está detrás de todo este circo que no tendría que haber pasado-suspira con creciente irritación, veo como agarra con fuerza el respaldo y temo que se lastime.

Me levanto, me acerco a ella estando delante del sofá y con suavidad toco su mano, aunque esté fría al igual que yo puedo sentir el sentimiento de calidez que ambos nos expresamos.

-Lo sé, de hecho me preocupa por como van girar los acontecimientos, hay que evitar que Tori no se va influenciada por Julia, sabes lo que podría suceder si se deja influir por ella y tiene unos enormes poderes de sugestión-la miro con preocupación en los ojos, veo su mirada inquieta, la tranquilizo-sin embargo, no voy permitir que tu ni Tori salgan lastimadas, puede que no sea un camino fácil, además considero que debe saber la verdad acerca de sus orígenes...y...-titubeo, con dolor evoco unas imágenes que prefería no recordar-...lo que hicimos en aquel momento-susurro tan bajo que dan ganas de llorar, siento una mano en mi mejilla, alzo la mirada sólo para encontrarme con unos ojos comprensivos y llenos de amor.

-No podremos cambiar lo que hicimos, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que se merece saber la verdad, de hecho prefiero que sea así, antes de que otra persona de información errónea y se haga una idea equivocada de nosotros sin importar cuan verífica sea la información, de Julia no permitiré que ni ella ni nadie le ponga ni siquiera un dedo encima-me rio mientras le doy un suave beso en los labios, sabe como tranquilizarme, ambos nos sonreímos.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas acerca del momento que tuvimos con nuestra pequeña, encantadora humana llamada Tori Vega?-sonrio ante el recuerdo, aún más por la forma en que Jade actuo con ella, algo me dice por dentro que va ser una experiencia muy interesante, divertida, me pregunto si sonrojaría con facilidad y de manera tan natural.

Se rie, se aparta un poco solo para ponerse a mi lado, la miro siento que me empuja hacia abajo de modo que estoy sentado en el sofá, recorro su mirada hasta que noto que sus ojos están rojos, cuando el ambiente se pone muy emocionante, explosivo e incluso de agobios, solemos estar en este estado, al ver la mirada ardiente en sus ojos provoco que quedara de la misma forma que ella desafiante en parte por ella y en parte acerca de lo que sucedió con la pequeña humana Tori. Se acerca hacia mi, levanta su mano derecha recorre suavemente por toda mi cara, por mi cuello, para pasar por mis labios frotándolas suavemente

-¿Que que pienso acerca de la situación con Tori Vega?-me sonríe con malicia y con diversión-no mentira que sentí cosas e imagine situaciones diferentes con ella y contigo-lo que provoco que me estremeciera- Cada vez que pienso en Tori me entra un sentimiento de protección,cuidarla...y amarla-veo un deje de sonrojo lo que me provoca calidez en el cuerpo, siento lo mismo- ¿Sabes?, conocimos a muchos humanos pero con ella es diferente, es especial tiene algo en ella que hace que me atraiga y creo que va más allá incluso el deseo sexual, es querer conocerla de verdad, amarla, cuidarla, he notado que puede ser inocente cuando se lo proponga y hace que me atraiga, además...¿no sientes tu lo mismo?-susurra suavemente mientras sus labios posan sobre los míos mas no hace nada solo frotarlos un poco lo que hace que me impaciente un poco.

Sonrío ante ella, agarro suavemente su cintura lo que hace que se siente a horcajadas y su frente queda apoyada a la mía, sus ojos rojos más intensos que antes.

-Siento muchas cosas, Tori es una chica muy interesante, no puedo esperar para conocer más cosas de ella, además-beso poco a poco sus labios e intento alejarme de ella cada vez que intenta atrapar mis labios, me burlo de ella, me acuesto al sofá quedando ella encima de mi-nunca permitire que tu ni Tori salgan heridas porque sois lo más valiosos que poseo y eso hace que compense cualquier cosa e incluso la eternidad.

Jade me mira fijamente sin decir nada veo una sonrisa, como esperaba siento sus labios sobre los míos, no trato de alejarme de ella, me besa suavemente al principio, después con más pasión, poco a poco siento su lengua pidiéndome mi entrada la abro para sentir esa sensación, no importa los años que tengamos para mi es la primera vez como si estuviéramos saliendo por primera vez.

Siento sus delicadas manos recorrer mi rostro, mi cuello siento su mano desabotonar un botón de mi camisa solo para masajear mi pecho, recorro su pelo con suavidad mientras seguimos besándonos, siento como su boca deja mis labios para besar mi mejilla subiendo hasta mi oreja derecha y se queda allí jugueteando un rato, me rio ante la sensación de ternura. Me levanto llevando a Jade en el camino y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos aún arden de deseo, nuestros propios jadeos y sé lo que significa.

-Estoy seguro que Tori disfrutara de este día, no importa lo que pase, ¿vamos a la habitación?-la provoco un poco moviendo mis caderas con las de ella, lo que hace que jadee un poco más fuerte, asiente sin decir nada, me levanto y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación.

Tori, Tori eres una criatura muy especial y nos va a encantar amarte,cuidarte, conocerte íntimamente. No puedo esperar a que suceda.

 **Casa de Tori**

Me preparo para ir a dar un paseo,decidí ponerme el chandal para conectarme conmigo misma, tratando de olvidar lo que paso con Jade y Beck y sus palabras se me quedaron grabadas en la mente. Suspiro y agito la cabeza sintiendo la irritación a punto de salir. Respiro con suavidad, me dispongo a salir de casa para dar un paseo antes me cercioro de que está en orden y justo cuando iba a punto de caminar siento una vibración en mi bolsillo. Ughh, debí dejar el movil en casa. Con frustración, contesto sin mirar siquiera al número.

- _¿Si?-contesto algo frustrada_

 _-¿Tori, te encuentras bien?, suenas como si estuvieras estresada, ¿está todo bien?-pregunta con gran preocupación. Suspiro, me relajo al reconocer al instante la voz de Cat mi amiga pelirroja._

 _-No te preocupes, todo está muy bien, además a que se debe el gusto de esta llamada, ¿creí que ibas de viaje?-me apresuro sabiendo que me hará preguntas que tal vez no esté preparada para contar a alguien más_

 _-Iba, pero hubo un cambio de planes, al parecer mis padres los han pospuesto para la semana que viene ya que mi hermano trabaja esta semana, y decidieron esperar a que terminara su trabajo para poder marchar juntos. Será un viaje increíble-exclama emocionada._

 _Sonrío ante la imagen de Cat y el viaje que van a hacer, ir a Italia, me ha hablado de ello cada vez que puede._

 _-Me alegro mucho,oye, ¿te animas a caminar conmigo?, estaba a punto de ir a pasear y me preguntaba si te apetece-sonrío en respuesta pues se ha alegrado-te veo en el parque San Francisco, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Okey, nos vemos allí Tori, voy prepararme-sonrio en respuesta y finalizo la llamada._

Suspiro después de concluir la llamada, al final la caminata será mucho mejor si estuviera en compañía, alzo la mirada y veo como el cielo se torna de un color azulado claro. Inevitablemente, me viene a la mente a Jade y Beck, ¿porque estoy sintiendo este sentimiento?, ¿que es lo que haré?, más importante, ¿son reales los ojos rojos que he visto a la persona que me ataco cuando me llamo cazadora?, ¿porqué lo hizo?. Beck, Jade...¿quienes sois realmente?

Suspiro con fuerza y encamino hacia al parque donde probablemente esté Cat esperando.

Muy buenas chic s, en primer lugar quiero disculparme por la tardanza en subir la historia, he estado realmente ocupada, con el curro, los estudios de la universidad, sin embargo seguir hacia adelante, la historia la voy a continuar porque he encontrado un hueco libre, así que disfruto haciendo esta historia y también admito que me entraba pereza ante la idea de seguir con la historia. De todos modos, lo pensé realmente y voy a continuarlo, ya que tengo varias ideas para esta historia ;)

En segundo lugar será una historia no lineal, decidí que serán escenarios distintos, personajes nuevos, cuestiones éticas, reflexiones profundas que hace que tengas que tomar una decisión sin importar como acabe el resultado ;)

Y por último, será una relación a tres, es decir, un three-some entre Tori,Jade y Beck, a mi manera sin ninguna intención de ofender a nadie pues lo hago como entretenimiento, y porque cada uno es libre de expresar quien es y como se siente, y profundizar la relación entre ellos y si están dispuestos a cruzar una línea muy delgada ;)

Un saludo, muchos besos y abrazos estéis donde estéis, pasad un buen día ;)


	7. ¿Ahora qué pasará?

_Texto en cursiva es pensamiento o recuerdos del pasado_

 **Texto en negrita es llamada telefónica o lugares**

 **En la otra punta, un lugar escondido**

Abro lentamente los ojos, miro a mi izquierda veo a Beck con el pecho descubierto , se ve rastros de arañazos. Su cintura está cubierta con la manta, miro sus ojos cerrados, su rostro, parece un niño durmiendo. Sonrió complacida al recordar lo que hemos hecho y acabar así. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme, sus técnicas de seducción, su fiereza, sus ojos marrones capaces de cautivarme por completo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro feliz, me levanto de la cama, me visto, noto como los rayos del sol me impacta en la mejilla derecha, siento algo, como cosquilleo aunque no me supone un peligro real al llevar estos anillos en el dedo. Me acerco a la ventana, abro un poco y reflexiono sobre qué hacer respecto con Julia. Esa Julia...pienso con desprecio,nunca nos dejará en paz, como se atreva a tocar un pelo de encima a Tori no respondo de mis actos.

Tori...Tori..suspiro con frustración, pasando una mano a través de mi pelo, jamás había sentido tal sentimiento por cualquier ser sea de este mundo o no. Mi corazón quema ante el recuerdo en el que había susurrado a su oído, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, me hace querer desear muchas cosas. Yo...yo... ¿desde cuando me he vuelto blanda por alguien?, Yo Jade West siendo debilitada por una humana cuyo nombre es ¿Tori?.

Me rió mentalmente cuando siento unos brazos rodearme la cintura y siento un pecho descubierto arrimando a mi espalda. Giro un poco mi rostro hacia la derecha para recibir un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola-susurra con una sonrisa sincera en los labios,sus ojos brillantes. Veo que ha puesto sólo los pantalones.

-Hola-respondo de la misma manera

-¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita tuya?, a ver si adivino, ¿estás pensando acerca de la llamada de Julia y Tori?- intuye de manera comprensiva manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Suspiro suavemente, no puedo ocultarle nada hemos compartido demasiado tiempo juntos y para nosotros es como si fuera la primera vez que salimos.

\- No me recuerdes a Julia, me pone de una manera...-iba a decir algo más pero siento unos dedos masajeandome los hombros haciendo que de manera involuntaria me relaje- Y respecto a Tori, me preocupa que ella descubra quienes éramos realmente en el pasado y lo que hemos hecho a sus ancestros, no quiero...de ninguna forma quiero que Julia la manipule a su antojo y haga creer algo que no es cierto.

Beck asiente tarareando mientras continua dando masajes a mis hombros lo que le agradezco ya que el solo oír el nombre de Julia hace que en mi interior se remueva y revivir episodios que preferiría olvidar. Dios, espero que Tori nunca se entere de ese lado muy oscuro, más oscuro que la propia oscuridad. Incluso la propia oscuridad parece que temiera de nosotros.

-¿Así que la pequeña Tori ha vuelto a una Jade más dócil y preocupada?, ¿Quién lo diría?-responde bromeando casi riendo de manera divertida a lo que le respondo dando la vuelta y mirando de manera profunda a sus ojos, iba a agarrar su cuello pero él responde rápidamente y me abraza aprisionándome con su cuerpo-Estoy bromeando,cariño-murmuro en protesta a lo que él se ríe suavemente y me besa de nuevo.

Me suelta de nuevo y de repente como si se acordara de algo, sus ojos se ven muy preocupados.

-He estado pensando, ¿qué pasaría si llegaríamos a sentir algo más por Tori, más que lo físico?, me preocupa bastante de que podamos llegar a dañarla, si no fuésemos convertidos en seres de la oscuridad...tal vez...tal vez-murmura en voz baja a lo que agarro suavemente su cara.

-También siento lo mismo, tú me conoces no permitiré que nada ni nadie le hará daño a Tori ni a ti, si el precio a pagar para ver una sonrisa verdadera en su cara, permanecer a su lado , es más que suficiente para mí. Yo...no sé que haría si llegásemos a rebasar el límite y adentrar en territorio prohibido. Aunque...-le suelto su cara y estoy de espaldas-honestamente, cuando fuimos a casa de Tori, sentí un sentimiento indescriptible cuando arrinconé a Tori en el armario, no me importaba mi lado vampírico, somos capaces de controlarlo, sin embargo, quiero sentir su piel, aunque probablemente me deteste...yo..yo..-suspiro con resignación.

De repente no se oye nada, silencio absoluto, iba a decir algo más cuando siento que me da la vuelta, veo los ojos totalmente rojos y sus colmillos relucientes. Lo que me llama la atención, es que sus ojos están llenos de dolor.

\- No sabes lo mucho que me he contenido cuando estábamos tan cerca de Tori y comparto lo mismo que sientes por ella. Me da miedo lastimarla, no podría vivir con ello-a lo que beso, él me regresa al parecer esta vez con más fiereza probablemente por el recuerdo de Tori, a lo que inesperadamente estoy en la misma situación que él.

Siento cómo sus brazos me levantan rápidamente, rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y me estrella con la pared, su cuerpo más apegado al mío sin dejarme de besar con pasión. El recuerdo de Tori en mi mente hace que inconscientemente suelte un gruñido casi animal, le lamo el cuello de manera tortuosa a lo que él gime profundamente, sonrío con malicia, sigo mi lengua bajando suavemente por su pecho.

-Mierda-susurra suavemente a la vez que agarra mi barbilla y me lleva hasta su boca dándome un beso casi desesperado, nos apartamos de la pared, me sostiene suavemente con sus brazos y me deposita en la cama. Me recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus ojos de sangre, de una manera cariñosa, con amor, sentimiento que comparto. Está a horcajadas en mi cintura, me sonríe con malicia e intento acercarme,pero él me detiene agarrando mi brazo suavemente, después me abraza por completo de modo que ahora estamos en una posición de sentados. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y profundas.

Veo sus ojos aún mantiene el mismo color y puedo decir que estoy igual, iba a decir algo más cuando repentinamente suena un teléfono.

Casi gruñendo le pido a Beck que no haga caso, pero me convence de que posiblemente tenga relación con Tori. A regañadientes, nos acomodamos y fui yo quien respondió al teléfono.

 _\- ¿Diga?-respondo con peor humor._

 _\- Vaya,vaya, parece que a la dama de hierro no ha levantado con buen pie- se ríe socarronamente, lo que mi humor fuese excesivamente peor de lo que está, estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, hasta que dijo algo que nos mantuvo en jaque- Puedes colgarme, si quieres, me es indiferente, pero sabiendo que estáis realmente interesado por esa humana, sólo diré que tarde o temprano ella se enterará de la verdad y quizás me divierta veros sufrir, ¿quién sabe lo que podría pasar?-puedo imaginar una amplia sonrisa ladina e iba a decir algo más hasta que se escucha solamente el pitido._

Colgó. Mierda, mierda, quiero golpear algo, ¿quién se cree esa basura inhumana?, estaba a punto de hacer algo irracional hasta que Beck me agarra y me abraza suavemente, siento ardor en mis ojos, veo su cara y puedo decir que está en la misma situación que yo.

Sólo una cosa tenemos en mente averiguar qué es lo que trama realmente Julia.

 **Parque**

Disfruto la suave brisa que golpea en mi nuca mientras camino, intentaba que en mi mente no apareciera los recuerdos de Jade y Beck y lo que ha sucedido en mi casa. ¿Quiénes son realmente?, ¿esos ojos rojos, eran reales?, ¿quizás son lentillas de color? y hacerme creer que son vampiros de verdad. Seres de la noche, es una buena broma. Río mentalmente, más me pongo seria nuevamente, algo en mí que no sabría explicar no es ninguna broma. ¿De dónde sale esa sensación?

Jade y Beck, ¿qué es lo que me haceís realmente?, ¿por qué no puedo sacar de mi mente vuestro rostro y vuestro aroma?, ¿por qué mi corazón se acelera al veros?, ¿es sensación de alegría o peligro?.

Suspiro en frustración,después me calmo oyendo a los pájaros cantar, a lo que involuntariamente hace que tararee mentalmente para mantener la mente fresca.

Veo a Cat esperando en el banco, observo que lleva un chándal rojo suave como su pelo, rió mentalmente. Le queda muy bien.

Me acerco a ella y la saludo. A lo que ella me responde abrazándo con entusiasmo.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Tori-responde alegremente- ¿cómo estás?

¿Qué como estoy?, ¿Confundida, desconcertada, que siga pensando que esté soñando?, ¿y que si supuestamente existieran los vampiros sólo existen en los libros de terror?.

-Muy bien, Cat-intento transmitir una sonrisa sincera pero al parecer ella rápidamente se dio cuenta, a lo que ella me mira con sospecha, antes de que diga algo más. rodeo sus hombros- mira, han pasado muchas cosas, ¿qué te parece si caminamos juntas y recordamos los viejos tiempos?. Así nos pondremos al día.

Rápidamente ella asiente con entusiasmo olvidando lo que pasó hace un momento.

Nos reíamos mientras nos poníamos al día, su relación con Robbie, yo le había contado que volví a reencontrar con una amiga a la que aprecio desde mi corazón e indirectamente le comenté de que conocí a un par de personas sin entrar en detalles.

Llegamos a una cafetería que al parecer vendían todo tipo de pasteles, se veían realmente deliciosos.

-Mira, Tori, mira que bizcocho de chocolate-rápidamente se apoya en el cristal y se ve como una niña que disfruta realmente- ¿Podemos entrar, por favor?, así nos ponemos mejor al día- me suplica pero a la vez respetando mi decisión.

La sonrió en respuesta dándola a entender que no hay ningún problema. Ella abre la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz en mi mente me detiene.

 _-Te tengo, Cazadora-_

Bruscamente me detengo, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando recordé a la persona, si es que se puede llamar persona que me ha llamado cazadora. ¿Por qué lo dijo?

-¿Tori?, ¿Tori?, ¿estás bien?- sus ojos se veían visiblemente preocupados-¿hay algo que te molesta?, no tenemos por qué entrar a la cafetería si no es lo que realmente quieres.

No digo nada realmente, le sonrió suavemente, agarro su mano y le digo que vamos a disfrutar de un buen bizcocho juntas.

A 100 metros, escondido detrás de un árbol, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en su rostro, mientras anotaba los detalles.

-Así que esa es la humana de la que hablaba Julia, realmente será una presa muy divertida con la que jugar, a Julia le alegrará saber la información que he recopilado acerca de ella. Espero que con ello, me de la oportunidad de divertirme-riendo maliciosamente, se aleja de la zona en la que estaba escondido.

 **Guarida Secreta**

-Mi señora, ha llamado el tipo al que enviaste con órdenes de espiar a Tori, al parecer ha recopilado suficiente información de ella así como sus puntos débiles- un guardían se arrodilla ante ella.

-Perfecto-sonrío con placer mientras disfruto bebiendo una copa de sangre- Puedes retirarte-él asiente con reverencia cerrando las puertas tras él.

-Así que Tori Vega, ¿eh?, realmente será más divertido de lo que pensaba, veremos quien será el ganador del juego- dejo la copa vacía encima de la mesita. Me asomo al balcón mientras pienso un sin fin de escenarios en la que Tori es objeto de mis propósitos.

Jade y Beck, ¿cómo es posible que os dejaraís cautivar por una simple humana?, ¿ cómo es posible que aborrezcaís los momentos que hemos pasado juntos?, Casi una eternidad. Ese lado humano vuestro está siendo una molestia, por eso voy a buscar una manera en la que volvamos a estar los tres juntos, disfrutando y bañándonos en sangre. Definitivamente, no permitiré que una simple humana me arrebate a lo que tengo, a pesar de sus desprecios hacia mí. Disfrutad de vuestra libertad Jade y Beck, tarde o temprano volvereís ante mí. El juego no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

Rió maliciosamente sintiendo cómo la oscuridad me abrazaba por completo. Llamo a un sirviente y le comento que envié alguien de confianza, su misión consiste en seguir los movimientos de Jade y Beck y que me mantenga informada. Como no cumpla su misión ya se puede despedirse de este mundo. El sirviente responde afirmativamente en respuesta y procede a cumplir su tarea.

Miro otra vez al horizonte, con una sonrisa en mis labios. Tori, definitivamente serás una presa muy fácil y divertida con la que jugar.

 **Muy Buenos días, tardes, noches, no voy a excusarme por la enorme tardanza, muchas cosas en mi vida. Sin embargo , no me olvido de esta historia. También este año termino primer curso de la universidad. Os deseo un feliz día y agradezco a aquellas personas que han tomado la molestia de leer. Me animaís muchísimo. Paso a responder vuestros comentarios:**

 **Karlag:** Me llena de gratitud en mi corazón que lo veas muy interesante la historia, al principio no estaba muy segura de cómo sería la reacción al basar mi historia de vampiros y en una relación a tres. No hay muchas historias en español con AO3. Y quise probar algo diferente, el amor no tiene género. Espero que siga manteniendo la intriga ;)

 **Ulquiorra-VastoLord-94:** Muchas gracias por sus palabras, me revitalizan, lamento por la enorme tardanza, lo más importante es que disfrutes de la lectura ;)

 **:** Siento por la enorme tardanza, espero que disfrutes de la lectura. No odies a Beck :(. De hecho, será una historia bastante cargada de drama y probablemente no os va a gustar a algún personaje. ¿Quien sería?, descubrámoslo juntos ;)

 **Soushyro:** Muchas gracias por los intentos de ánimo y en dar una oportunidad en leer esta historia, haré lo mejor que pueda para que esta historia sea disfrutable por tod s :).

 **No os puedo prometer cuándo sería la próxima actualización, sólo sé que no la voy a abandonar. De hecho, disfruto escribiendo esta historia y que lo disfruteís. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :)**


End file.
